Davichi
thumb|600px ASASDavichi *'Nombre del Grupo: '다비치 / Davichi **'¿Por qué Davichi? 'Significa la estrella que brilla sobre el mundo, es decir que ellas son las estrellas que brillan sobre el escenarios *'Color oficial:' N/A *'Fanclub:' Girls High *'Debut:' Febrero 2008 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media Carrera: Ellas son un duo de R&B de rápido crecimiento formado por Lee Hae Ri y Kang Min Kyung. Debutaron en el 2008 y al principio no obtuvieron mucha atención, pero los fanáticos de música notaron rápidamente el poder que Davichi poseía en sus voces que no concuerda con su apariencia de jóvenes inocentes. Debut: Davichi contó con la colaboración de grandes compositores y letristas de Corea como Park Geun Tae, Cho Young Soo, Kim Do Hoon, Ryu Jae Hyun, y Park Hae Woon participaron en su primer álbum 'Amaranth'. Liberaron su canción debut “'I Love You Even Though I Hate You'” el 4 de febrero de 2008, respectivamente el MV del mismo donde contaron con la colaboracíon dos estrellas de la actuación Lee Mi Yeon y Lee Hyo Ri, seguidamente liberaron la segunda parte del MV con la cancion 'Sad Promise' incluida de igual manera en el álbum. Integrantes thumb|650px Las miembros son: 'Min Kyung y Hae Ri *Lee Hae Ri (Lider, Vocalista) *Kang Min Kyung (Vocalista, Maknae) Discografía 'Album 'Repackage' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones: *'2013:T-ara' ft. SKULL - Bikini (con. Davichi) *'2012': Yangpa & Hanna - Love is all the same (con. Davichi) *'2012: 'T-ara ft. Davichi - We Were In Love *'2010:' Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi) *'2009:' T-ara, SeeYa ft. Davichi - Wonder Woman *'2008: '''Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Temas para Dramas: *Don´t You Know? Para IRIS (2013) *Because it's you para Big (2012) *''Heaven tema para Ghastly (2011) *''One Person'' tema para Smile, Mom (2011) *Tears of heaven tema para Tears of heaven (2010) *''Hot Stuff'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Premios Curiosidades: *'"Davichi In Wonderland"', se posiciono en el #1 gracias a su canción''' 8282''' este estuvo constantemente en los primeros puestos de los charts, así como los Primeros 300 MNET, durante el año de su debut. *Davichi es un grupo cuya atraccion principales es la calidad vocal, ha sido elogiado por grandes artistas de Kpop. *Son consideradas jerarquias Kpop desde el año 2008. *Hae Ri ocupa el segundo puesto de la mejor voz femenia de Corea. *El 02 de noviembre del 2012 junto a otro grupos animaron el Music Bank que se realizo en Viña del mar (Chile), en donde interpretaron la cancion "Gracias a la vida" de la cantautora Violeta Parra, Don't Say Goodbye y 8282 *En octubre salieron reportes que Davichi estaba considerando romper sus lazos con su agencia de 5 años Core Contents Media, sin embargo Davichi deciso la idea y en marzo reanudaron sus actividades con contrato renovado. *'Turtle' es el nombre del single de Mystic Ballad Part 1, que fué liberado el 4 de marzo, y contó con la participación de Hyo Young de Coed School. *Ganaron el primer lugar en Immortal Song 2 el día 30 de Marzo del 2013, obteniendo la mayoría de los votos 4 veces consecutivas, venciendo a U-KISS, al actor de musicales Yoon Hyung Ryul, Narsha y Yurisangja con 422 votos en las 4 rondas. Esta fue la primera vez que se presentaron como dúo en vez de presentarse en solitario. *Son consideradas las hermanas mayores de 15&. * "Because I Wanted To See You Today" que se desprende de su sencillo digital Summer Memories, está sera una balada de medio tiempo emocional y esta compuesta por Choi Kyu Sung quien anteriormente ha trabajado con Davichi. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *FanBase Internacional Davichi *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter: *Twitter Lee Hae Ri *Twitter Kang Min Kyung